legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blair
"Well, I'm not really the type who gets seduced...I'm more of the type who does the seducing, If you know what I mean. That's going to stay pretty much the same even If I'm a tomcat. Hm. And in an erotically-charged atmos-fur like this, I should be the full-on Demon King of Sexy...! So sexy it'd blow their mew-niscule minds." - Blair as she describes herself to Kilik Rung in "Salvage (Part 2) ". Blair (ブレア''Burea'') is a Monster Cat with very strong magical power who was mistaken for a Witch by Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. She later would take residence at Maka and Soul's Apartment due to them destroying her house and works as one of the four employees at Chupa♡Cabra's. She also occasionally works alongside both the DWMA, Maka, and Soul on their various quests. Personality Blair is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Soul, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Blair has no shame in exposing her naked body in the presence of males, exemplified by when she pulls down her towel in front of Soul and Maka's guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. Appearance Human Form In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Inside the Book of Eibon during her transformation to the opposite sex as a result of the Lust Chapter, her seductive figure is carried on even to the opposite gender, and she appears as a highly attractive young man with a well-muscled build with black pants tight on the knees and matching shoes, an opened shirt showing her bare chest. Her witch hat remains but it is shorter, more like a top hat or a fedora but the top still has the curly tip. The bauble on her chest that resembles her cat collar has now turned into a necklace. She has also got a belt and a second, thin belt hanging down to her left. Gallery Tumblr_md91w9BfoV1qg9ny9o1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes Category:Possible members of The P Team Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partial Human Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Girly Girl Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:The Helper Squad Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Cats Category:Witches